


Kyoko's Prayer

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [12]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Magical Girls, Prayer, Religion, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Our Father, Who Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name.Parody of Sabaton's The Carolean's Prayer.





	

Far be it from me my Father  
That I would claim to know Your heart  
I'm just a name within Your story  
And the name of Christ is highest in my eyes

While I may fall away from heaven  
Through these trials I will march  
Always remembering my folly  
Facing death each day, yet I will find my way

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on

If there was a way to defeat them  
A common trait, I'd take them on  
If my soul can be forgiven  
And the name of Christ can bring light to my eyes

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on

_Father Lord, hear my cry_  
_Will I wake up in heaven_  
_This life was the worst_  
_I ever could have known_

_Answer me just this once_  
_What is beyond this death_  
_Hear me now, help me now_  
_Don't let me die all alone_

Ahead, facing the dead  
A child elite bows down on her knees  
Showing no fear for a friend so dear  
Making her sacrifice

When I'm saying Amen  
I look to the light, I'm ending this fight  
My head held high, ready to die  
Hear now, I praise the Lord

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on


End file.
